The Valkyrie Temptress & The King Of Snakes
by Masseffectgal
Summary: The story of Karma the lone wanderer and how she becomes part of a gang and how she get together with her boyfriend and finds her also tell of her adventures along the way.On A hiatus.
1. The Vault

I own none of the characters made by the creators of fallout.i only own the one that are made up by me .

(My Lone wanderer's name is Karma)

**Chapter 1:In The Vault**

August:

The entire time I have lived in Vault 101 Butch has always been the one friend that my dad didn't like and the one I had to keep secret.I also count tell or show anyone that I was in the Tunnel Snakes because Butch said I was the secret weapon because he know I can handle and I joke around and hang out and at some point we just clicked and we promised ourselves our parents would never know. One day me and Butch thought it would be cool to go to our hiding spot and hang out and talk and maybe I could give him a we got to the spot with some food we had gotten earlier. We talked and flirted in the way only we do. When all of a sudden he push me on to the floor and hovered over me for a couple second then he kissed me on the mouth really fast but left me wanting then Amata walked by and shrieked and Butch jumped up and ran as if he stole all the money in the world and was trying to avoid the cops.

A month later

Butch has been avoiding me ever since the Amata incident i lost my train of thought when Amata started yelling "Karma wake up" I opened my eyes and moaned she told me that my dad had left the vault and that I had to leave too before the overseer and his goons got to then she left and I packed all I could and made my way to the overseers office that's when I bumped in to Butch who was...crying this was new in all the years I had known him Butch never ever cried and then he said that his mom was stuck in her room with some rad roaches so I gave him my BB gun and head there to shooting most of the roaches with my 10mm pistol he thanked me with a peck on the cheek that was so fast that no one other than us knew about it.

Then I took the BB gun back and continued to the I saved Amata and got threatened by the overseer and then after this was all over I left the vault and went in to the wastes.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2:The Beginning

When I walked out it was so bright and this world out here was nothing like the vault there were buildings in ruin and pieces of metal all over the soon as my eyes adjusted I start down a road to a whole new world full of dangers and excitement.I looked around when I saw these people wearing spiky armour standing over by this building call a school.I was curious about who they are and what they I walk over they to one look at me and went to shoot when a man walked up and said "what are you doing here little girl."

I pulled out my pistol and said want to fight me by yourself baby with a cocky grin on my face.

The leader grins and says I like her she's got bite more the most people I know. I smile and he continues and says by any chance did you come here to join us.I say sure and they lead me inside and ask me my name but I tell them that it doesn't matter so the said they'd come up with one I said okay and I got some equipment and somewhere to sleep and I asked when I'd go out to fight for said soon and I said okay and head to my room to take a rest when I got there I put on my new armour and looked through my bags that were full of guns,armour,and stuff I had taken from the vault.I took out my knife and put it under my bed where I could reach it if attacked.


	3. The Mission With A Twist

I woke up sore from sleeping on a mattress on the ground. My group and I were going to raid a near by building and set up a base. My group consisted of Jarn(the leader of the entire group),Pixy( a odd pink haired women),Zax(the explosive enthusiast), and Hex(a hand to hand expert).Oh I forgot myself and well they have no idea what I'm capable mission was my test so I am going to use an old strategy I learn in history in the vault.I sent in Pixy and Zax in ahead of everything was clear the rest of use entered and made a camp so we had somewhere to meet then I made a plan everyone split up into group with a groups are Pixy and me,Zax and Jarn,and Hex was by and Pixy were going to look around on the first floor while Zax and Jarn are checking the second floor and Hex is going to protect the out the first floor was full of mole rats and mirlurks so it was we went to meet up back at the camp only my group and Hex were I asked Hex where the others were he said he had no all three of us ran up the stairs and looked around when we saw a huge creature yell and run straight at we all finally killed it we saw the body of Jarn. But not Zax was not there we then found him hiding behind a bathtub with a

bullet would to the helped get him back to and Hex carried Jarn's body back to camp too.I packed him up and we left and went back to the the group talked about what happened and how I made sure nobody else died and how everyone should vote for a new leader.


	4. The First Raid As Leader

After all the voting I was made the leader and they said that I would be called Jinx from now on and the group would be called the now being the new boss I had to go on more raids and lead them to group and I had to walk quite the way to get to this little building on a got there and we fought our way to the the basement to find a body of a member that fought with them up until he death a couple of minutes ago "hold up guys I heard something from over there"I said moving to see who I was and as soon a I turned the corner I saw something move I pulled out my knife jumped and landed on a man and I stabbed man had killed the recruit and he paid for it.


	5. Jinx Awakens

When we got back to base I decided I needed a new look so I got my new armour out and it was a black leather skin tight corset and pants.

I took out my tattoo tool that I took from the vault and gave myself a new tattoo that is cross hairs aiming at a skull in a blood puddle.

I also cut my hair into a short spiky crimson coloured mess.

I put on some black eyeliner and mascara that emphasize my pale sky blue eyes and blackish red lipstick.

When I was finished and looked at myself in a broken mirror I looked as the gang leader should finally I looked as I should and I will be called Jinx.


	6. Trouble Way Back Home

(Takes place 5 months after last chapter and most of gang is now made up of woman because the men left)

* * *

I am going on a mission to help my friends in the vault who have sent out a distress call and I have left my most trusted gang member to lead while I'm out her gang name (nickname given to her)is after a long sprint I was back at the vault door and I opened it using the code but first I changed back into my leather armour so they wouldn't think I was there to kill them.

When I opened the door the first person I saw was Officer Gomez who was the only officer who didn't try to kill me on the way out of the told me to go to my dad's old clinic so I could meet up with Amata and the rebels and find out more of what happened.

On my there I bumped in to Butch who ran up to me and gave to a big hug and asked what had happen to me and I said a couple fights out in the wastes.I asked him what job he was doing and he said he was a barber and I said cool.

He now notices my hair and asked why I cut my hair this way and I said its a secret and that I'll tell him when I want and he says okay and leads me to Amata and the group which contains Freddie Gomez and Christine and some other people that I went to school with.

Amata starts saying that her father has gone crazy and will not let us leave or trade with the outside and how the air filters where not working very I went and convinced her dad to pass down the overseer title to someone and then I went and fixed the air filters.

Then I head to tell Amata when she tells me what I did is much appreciated but I can't stay in the I left after giving everyone a hug.


	7. Back On The Job

Once I was back outside the vault I changed back into my Jinx outfit and makeup and start heading back to the I get there I go to sleep.

I tell my raid group the plan and head it out to an old house about a block group and I clear the building and set up a camp and go through our got two pistols,some food,clothing,needs and chems so all and all not a bad raid.

It was getting dark so we spent the the morning we head I give out everyone's reactions as equally as else is having a party but I'm going to sleep instead today going to rest up for the next raid which will take us on a two day hike to a small settlement to the south west where we have found out a rogue member of our gang and she needs to learn that she should not threaten just anyone.


	8. The Back At Last

After two days we finally arrive in the little settlement we investigate the town to find find her drink at a saloon on the west we had taken care of her me and the two other members of my raid group spent the night at the saloon.

After a day of walking we set up camp in the ruins of a two story we woke up we walked for another day and finally can sleep in our own next day I get ready to go on a mission to kill a rogue group of our members I am going in alone and undercover.

The group is made up of mostly guys that left because I am a women and women should not lead gangs but that just makes them easier to most of them I'll going to charm them into to get them in private then kill the silently.

Then when they realize someone is killing them off ill take the lead saying we should try to figure out which it is by waiting for what's next and listening to what each person say and see if they hint to who is the killer.


	9. Starting Line

When I finally get to their base I had completely changed who I was and what I was wearing I called myself Nightingale cause they knew my other name and I wore some painspike hide out was a subway tunnel that lead from one part of DC to another where it mainly end up near a town called Rivet City.

So I entered at my end and walked through the tunnel till I came upon a checkpoint they setup so no one could get in so I said to the man in the painspike armour "hey handsome care to tell how I join this group. " he then say "why you to know sweetie." I say "because I wanted to leave the gang called the Reapers and that bitch Jinx behind."then he says "well come on in."then i say "I will and by the way my names Nightingale."I smirk and walk through the gates and into the centre room at the end of the corridor I was in.


	10. Next

In this room a tall muscular man with a platinum blond mohawk he was real hot and he walked up and started flirting with me in a kinda western accent saying"well hello there little lady what kinda drink can I buy to that'll get to the point to give me a chance."then I say "it'll take two whiskeys and a sweetroll."then he says "I can do that."

He goes over grabs two whiskeys and a sweetroll off the shelf than he says "want to go hang out in my room."

then I say "okay but you we play this my way " I have a cocky smile on my face while saying this then he says "okay."Then we head to his room when we get there we sit down at this table.

I take a swig and so does he then I say "let's play a game;it's called strip poker but I say we play strip bullshit (bullshit is a different card came look it up)"at this point he's smirking like an idiot so I explain the I was done we started to play I put down the starting card an ace then he put down a card and I called his bullshit and he flipped his card over revealing a collected the cards on the table and took off his shirt revealing a chest with a whole lot of different scars.

Then he I placed the next start card and it was a four this time I did not call bullshit and then I put down a queen and he called my bullshit and I removed the chest piece of my painspike stared in awe that's when I got up walked over and jumped on him and pulled out my knife while he was still shocked from falling and cut his throat so he stayed silent.

Then I walked over to the table and took what was left of my whiskeys and sweetroll and left for the bar I got there I on purpose adjusted my top so that it looked like me and what's-his-name had fun.A couple of guys went to ask him about it hours later and came out screaming like everyone asked what happened they told them and half the guys in the room yelled blames at each other then they got into a firefight.

As for the rest they started pointing fingers and hour later there ended up only being two more people to kill one a girl one a guy and I'm going to use a new approach with them I called it three is the number to watch.I got them really tipsy and then I take off my painspike armour top and ask them how many knives scars they see as I sneak up behind the guy first and cut his throat and lay him softly on the for the girl I killed her by cutting her head off with my cleaver after she passed out.


End file.
